Nooks and Crannies
by Auzurii
Summary: How did Bumblebee become a tiny bot? What does Soundwave really think behind his visor? Is Knockout really that vain or is there something else to him that he's hiding which made him into who he is today? Secrets come out of every nook and crannie! (A mixed TF universe, mainly TFP and a few TFA references...maybe even SG versions to come up. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hints before you read:_**

_'Blah' is a thought_

"Blah" is talking

**:**_**[Blah]**_**: ****_comm link_**

**[**Blah**] **Bumblebee 'talking'

* * *

_'No...I can't let them get hurt!'_ thought an unknown cybertronian as it's optics flashed online inside a vast black space with a curious liquid. It didn't hesitate to turn into it's vehicle mode, riding the liquid up into the light above; but not knowing it was headed straight into a battle field.

"Bumblebee! These Insecticons have friends!" Smokescreen yelled to his friend as a warning but it wasn't needed...they were surrounded by 'cons. Pressed against each other's backs, they had their guns ready, just waiting to fire.

In front of Bumblebee was an approaching Shockwave, beside a grourp of Insecticons was Starscream.

"Well, well, what do we have here? This trap was originally for Optimus Prime but the coward's two prized younglings will do." Starscream smirked, continuing, "Put them in the stasis cuffs! We're taking them back to Megatron as gifts."

"That is most logical. Soundwave, requesting a groundbridge." said Shockwave. Moments later a few vehicons came through the green, swirling portal with chains.

"No way we're going with you Decepticreeps!" Smokescreen muttered as he quickly turned on his signature relic, the 'Phase Shifter'. "Bee, try to contact Ratchet! I'll make a distraction, so drive like you have con's are after you!" was all Smokescreen said, before he started to fight while Shockwave and Starscream were occupied with the arrivals.

_**[**__Wait! I can't just leave you here! Smoke!__**]**_ Bumblebee bleeped urgently, shooting cons left and right.

"Thanks for the cover Bee, but we need backup! I can handle this, see? They can't even touch me!"

Smokescreen gave him a flashy grin and yelled, "Green means go!" The hesitant yellow and black youngling nodded in understanding, transforming into vehicle mode and sped away..but after he ran over a Vehicon first.

Starscream noticed the yelp from the roadkilled con and the younger Autobot speeding away into the forest nearby. "I'll retrieve the bug, Shockwave deal with the other one." he said but Shockwave didn't respond as he carefully observed Smokescreen, recording his movements with his un-moving optic.

"Did you hear me?!" the second in command whined annoyed. The scientist gave a slight, irritated nod, refusing to tear his optic away from the youngling. Transforming into jet mode, Starscream huffed and flew after the scout.

Smokescreen heard the takeoff and could only think of one word..._'scrap.'_

**:****_[Ratchet! Can you hear me?! Ratchet we NEED HELP!]_****:** Bumblebee buzzed, beeped and whirred into his communication link only to be met with static. _'I'm still out of range?!'_ He thought as sped towards the lake beyond the forest where he came from by a groundbridge. The last spot where they had any sort communication from base.

Noticing a familiar, unwanted jet circling in the distance, probably looking for him, from his mirror he went even faster, almost hitting a tree...like the seeker just did. Giggling quietly to himself, something else caught his attention. To his right he thought he saw a light, sky blue cloud was following him,beside him, riding the wind!

Doing a double take, the cloud was gone or was never there...weird.

Shaking his thoughts back in order he drove on, out of the aggravated seeker's range, in hope of reaching communication for help.

**:****_[Smokescreen, are you okay so far?!]_****:** Bumblebee

**:****_[Uh, yeah, totally fine! Really! How's the back-up coming?!]_****:** Smokescreen replied in a shaky voice trying to keep calm.

**:****_[I'm almost there! Just hang on a little longer!]_****:**

**:****_[WHAT?! You're not there yet? Do you have a flat tire or something?!]_****: **

**:****_[My tires are fine! There's a forest remember?! I'm surprised I DON'T have a flat already, anyway I'm here!]_****:**

**:****_[Whoa...! Hurry Bee! Shockwave found out how to-zzzztttzzz]_****:**

Bumblebee didn't bother to reply because to his relief, back-up was already there and looking for them.

"Bumblebee, what has been taking you and Smokescreen so long...?" the Autobot femme asked as she looked around for the other youngling. "Where's Smokescreen?"

_**[**__Fighting trouble, are the other's coming?__**]**_whirled Bee.

"Soon but not soon enough, where is he?" Arcee asked, transforming into her vehicle mode.

_**[**__Follow me! Hurry!__**]**_ Bee bleeped as he sped back into the forest, wondering if his friend was still kicking the Decepticon's cans around.

* * *

People who are patiently waiting for updates to **Sick and Needy**,** Lost brothers** and **Happiness always**; forgive me but I have seemed to have lost some of the papers with the chapters...SORRY! I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO TO ALL OF THREE OF THEM! ...as soon as I find the papers or maybe I should just rewrite them?

Anyway...reviews, comments, requests, critiques or PM's are welcomed! Thanks for reading! -Auzurii

P.S. This is my first Transformers fanfic so...well, I hope I do it justice.


	2. Bumblebee?

"LET ME GO! AND GIVE MY RELIC BACK!" Smokescreen yelled as he was thrown into another group of trees which were unforgiving as they scratched and burned him. Part of the forest was on fire thanks to the return of the Screamer which was a good sign.

Bumblebee managed to get away just like he knew he would, Bee was the fastest bot on wheels in his opinion, not that Smokescreen would ever admit that to his face plate. "Ugh, I should probably get out from this pyro-bath..." Smokescreen muttered to himself, unaware that the scientist wasn't done or gone.

"That would be most logical." Shockwave agreed as he lifted the youngling up, throwing him mercilessly against a large, sharp boulder; causing the Autobot to go into emergency stasis, unable to keep going.

"Ah, so you caught one...good for you." Starscream growled, still upset he hit a tree and lost the scout in the process. Shockwave said nothing as he grabbed the Autobot's arm, dragging him towards their new arrival, Megatron.

"You have done well Shockwave, very well, unlike my unfortunate, pitiful second in command." Megatron glared at Starscream who flinched then bowed his head, finding his pedes suddenly interesting.

The Decepticon leader turned to a group of Vehicons, "Take him to Knockout for interrogation IN stasis cuffs this time! Starscream prove yourself by getting information by any means necessary from this Autobot. DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN, Do I make myself clear?"

Not even five human seconds later, Megatron turned around, glowering down fiercely at the two somewhat stealthy Autobots.

"Move Bee!" Arcee cried out as Megatron fired his fusion cannon at the unaware Autobot. Bumblebee dove to the side, barely avoiding the blast but instead he was met with a certain logical Decepticon scientist.

"You have met a most logical end." Shockwave said without emotion as he fired a new, unknown blaster at him. Everything went dark for the yellow and black youngling but before his lights went out he heard Arcee yell,

"NO! BUMBLEBEE!"

* * *

Oops...this was the rest of chapter one...sorry. -Auzurii


	3. Whoa, WHAT!

**Hints before you read:**

_:comm. link:_

_'thought'_

"talking"

* * *

**On the Nemesis**

**Knockout's P.O.V.**

_:Knockout prepare the lab, we're bringing a new...interesting prisoner.:_ Shockwave ordered over the comm. link loudly, like he was stressed. I sighed, slightly annoyed he gave me a minor job in the middle of my break...that I'm not supposed to have but did have anyway, but he did say 'interesting'.

"Oh? What makes it so interesting?" I asked but there was a pause before Megatron took over the link.

_:Knockout, just DO IT!:_ The dark lord yelled in obvious frustration, but he didn't snap so easily by a mere question, something is off about this. "Of course, my liege." I replied, now extremely curious on what they were bringing to the lab that distressed them both so much.

**20 minutes later**

"What in the Allspark is that horrible screeching?! Shockwave, what did you DO?!" I yelled over the noise as Shockwave entered my med-bay holding a scrapheap. I wasn't curious anymore, " Primus shut it off! Why are you even here in my med-bay with that thing?! Your lab was prepared AND cleaned!" I groaned, my patience thinning.

"Under the circumstances Knockout, it would be most logical for him to be under your care." Shockwave shouted back, handing me the screaming metal. "WHY ME?! You made this mess now it's your problem! I don't even know what this is!" I cried out, hoping he would see reason or my logic.

"You are a medic Knockout, it would be illogical if it were anyone else. Observe how it is quiet now that he has been transferred into your arms." Shockwave said quickly as he escaped into the peaceful hallways of the ship.

I stood silently seething, he was right...it was quiet. I just didn't notice until then, but what exactly was making all that noise? It sounded like...impossible, there haven't been any since we lost the Allspark at Tigerpax. Looking closely at the bundle of metal I realized it was moving a bit, as if trying to get comfortable.

"It couldn't be..." I whispered as I looked into big, bright, baby blue optics. It was a sparkling. A real sparkling! I haven't seen one since...well, a very long time! But...it looked familiar...too familiar. The sparkling beeped and it all clicked into place to my amusement.

Shockwave's new reversal blaster malfunctioned, instead of shooting deadly reverse engineering nanobots the size of particles of disintegration it reversed the age instead! I had to laugh, our genius, our 'most brilliant' scientist made a huge error the size of Cybertron itself! The blaster was made in his spare time of course but still the failure and humiliation! Oh, this will be sweet, sweet payback!

Of course, as fate will have it...I was stuck taking care of his malfunction. Literally. Well, at least the sparkling was cute, little and not heavy.

"Beep..?" whimpered the tiny little thing, probably scared out of it's processor. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy...especially since it's just me.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Knockout and I am the Chief Medical Officer on board the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship." Wait, if the sparkling was shot with the reversal blaster...that means...oh.

"You're an Autobot! Which one are you? Your paint job is scratched beyond reason so I can't tell!" I spoke to it even though in this stage of its life it probably couldn't understand me very well.

"Beeee...ep." it giggled, then suddenly went silent, its optics focused on something else close by. By the light foot steps coming towards me, I knew it had to be Soundwave. Ignoring him, I asked the sparkling, "What is your name?"

"Bee...p!" the sparkling responded quickly, which startled me. I asked the question again and the sparkling seemed to glare at me, before replying, "BEE..p!" It WAS answering me! Surprising, unless it was just the body that got younger and not the processor.

"Ok...Beep...wait do you mean Bee? As in Bumblebee?" the sparkling clapped at my answer, I guess it was the right one. "...right then, you need a check-up. Don't worry it's just a medical scan, those don't hurt." I said, turning around to be met with Soundwave's visor with my pretty face reflecting on it. "Wha-?! Oh, Soundwave didn't know you were here, did you need something?" I lied, quickly gathering myself._ 'I forgot he was here!'_

"Report" Soundwave replayed Megatron's voice in demand._ 'What do you mean report?! Shockwave just dumped him on me five minutes ago!'_ I yelled in my helm in annoyance, if I had said that out loud it would mean trouble so I kept my cool.

"There is nothing to report right now but I am about to do a quick check-up...would you like to stay and keep me company until I find some information?" I said, winking at him, causing him to step back to give me my personal space.

I can be intimidating when I want be,_ 'I'm just that good.'_ I thought to myself smirking.


	4. Soundwave

**Soundwave's P.O.V.**

This mech...is extremely strange. Lord Megatron wanted a report on something other than energon mines, and problems about the troops. Now I am with the CMO waiting for any information, although his smirk was a bit...random. Waiting, doing absolutely nothing was...an error.

Although, Knockout was one of the few who amused me and did not completely annoy me like a certain back-stabbing, incompetent, non-silent seeker who for some unknown reason is still second in command of the Decepticon cause.

"So Sounds...mind if I call you that? Or do you prefer Wave? You know, both have a nice ring to it so I'll use both." Knockout teased.

_'Please refrain from using those "nicknames" or so help me, I will tear that luminous, crimson paint off and use it for soap!'_ I mentally growled back at him, even though he could not hear my thoughts...as usual.

"Anyway Sounds, the sparkling is the mech known as Bumblebee from the Autobots and he's perfectly healthy from my findings. Since Shockwave is the scientist that did this to the poor spark, why do I have him?" the medic asked with a frown and servos on his hip plates.

That was a legitimate question...so I replayed a piece of conversation between Megatron and Starscream:

_"Knockout is a capable medic and will care for the sparkling." _

The medic smiled immensely at the small praise his leader gave, filled with pride already. I rolled my optics at his happiness from such a tiny compliment.

_"B-but Lord Megatron, would it not be better for Shockwave to deal with the Autobot? He has more scientific intelligence on the matter than that vain medic whose intellect is severely lacking and may be able to extract valuable information from it's head! The possibilities are-"_

_'Oops, I had forgotten Starscream said that...Not!'_

Knockout's servos were clenched into fists with an agitated look on his face; I knew he would not take the insult lightly. He might be vain, but he clearly was not a complete idiot since he is one of the best Decepticon doctors; Lord Megatron only wants the best in his army.

_"Starscream, understand and refrain from questioning my orders. This event has given us a grand advantage over the Autobots and I do not intend to waste it by disposing it by a series of reckless experimentation."_

_"What exactly do you intend to do to it, my Lord? Pardon my asking."_

_There was a short pause, "Use it as leverage with the...other valuable prisoner."_

I stopped the audio clip there because the rest was classified, already showing too much. Knockout only frowned even more, "Valuable prisoner? What does that have to do with mini Bee? Or me for that matter?"

_'Of course he would ask but it is not his concern.'_

Shaking my helm to leave it at that, I started to walk away from the medic before he grabbed my servo and pointed to the sparkling. "What is he going to do with that bot?" He demanded, frustrated that he was not getting answers only more questions.

I smirked behind my visor in satisfaction, knowing he could not see it. If only he knew what I did...the crimson medic's weaknesses are curiosity and vanity, both openly known without the ship. I will use them eventually for Lord Megatron, whenever the time calls for it.

"Soundwave...you leave me no choice." Knockout sang nervously, as he got closer to me,...I then realized I was cornered.

_'Fine. You want to play, medic? You will regret it just like Arachnid did.'_ I thought darkly as he stopped in front of me, looking slightly afraid, as he should be.

_'Well? are you going to strike me-'_ my thought froze as he jerked my helm forward, releasing the locks of my visor, causing it to fall off. The unexpected flash of light hit my optics for the first time in centuries, I could not help but yelp in pain. I closed them as they adjusted to the light, blinking, the first thing I saw was Knockout's surprised face with his jaw dropped open.

He was completely exaggerating of course but in anger I slipped out of my silence and roared, "...and **WHAT** exactly are **YOU LOOKING AT?!"**

That seemed to be a bit much for him to comprehend because his processor crashed and he basically fainted. It was utterly ridiculous but that is exactly what the medic did, he fainted like an overwhelmed human of Earth!

Although...that was a tad bit amusing, even though it was at my expense.

_'Where did my visor go anyway?' _I looked around, until my gaze fell on the unconscious doctor on the floor. Feeling my optics narrow in frustration, I grabbed him by the headlights, shaking him violently I was trying not to be amused by his helm flopping everywhere.

"...Not the paint job..." Knockout groaned as his optics flickered on, then gasped as he realized who was within human inches to his smooth face plate. Then inwardly panicked, dropping my visor in surprise. Thankfully, I caught it with my free servo while continuing to glare at him.

"NOO! You have a nice face plate!" Knockout blurted out, taking my visor out of my grasp holding it close. On the table the tiny Autobot clapped in approval, a sweet smile on his face. That alone almost removed my rage towards the crimson medic. ALMOST!

I threw Knockout over my shoulder into the wall, walking towards him slowly I punched him in the face HARD.

"OW! Here! Take your visor back! See if I care!" Knockout spat, pushing the visor into my open servo as he muttered bitterly, "There goes my finish...all for a handsome face plate that's going to be covered by a scraggly visor."

Feeling my face heat up suddenly with embarrassment, I quickly united the visor to the rest of my armor and rushed out of there. I had my report so there was no reason to stay there any longer. Hopefully, the medic did not notice my slip up in body language.

_'...handsome? Did Knockout just call me handsome?' _Realizing I was blushing again at the opinion, I shook my helm slightly to put my focus else where. No matter, it was just an opinion...right?


End file.
